FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C depict ABS, yoke and plan views of a conventional magnetic recording head 10. The magnetic recording transducer 10 may be a perpendicular magnetic recording (PMR) head. The conventional magnetic recording transducer 10 may be a part of a merged head including the write transducer 10 and a read transducer (not shown). Alternatively, the magnetic recording head may be a write head including only the write transducer 10. The conventional transducer 10 includes an underlayer 12, side gap 14, side shields 16, top gap 17, optional top shield 18 and main pole 20.
The main pole 20 resides on an underlayer 12 and includes sidewalls 22 and 24. The sidewalls 22 and 24 of the conventional main pole 20 form an angle α0 with the down track direction at the ABS and an angle α1 with the down track direction at the distance x1 from the ABS. As can be seen in FIGS. 1A and 1B, portions of the main pole 20 recessed from the ABS in the stripe height direction are wider in the cross track direction than at the ABS. In addition, the angle between the sidewalls 22 and 24 and the down track direction increases. Thus, α1 is greater than α0. For example, if α0 is on the order of 13°, then al may be 25°.
The side shields 16 are separated from the main pole 20 by a side gap 14. The side shields 16 extend a distance back from the ABS. The gap 14 between the side shields 16 and the main pole 20 may have a substantially constant thickness. Thus, the side shields 16 are conformal with the main pole 20.
Although the conventional magnetic recording head 10 functions, there are drawbacks. In particular, the conventional magnetic recording head 10 may not perform sufficiently at higher recording densities. For example, the write field of the conventional main pole 20 may not have a sufficiently high magnitude write field without introducing adjacent track interference (ATI) issues. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording head.